Be Mine
by That-One-Fangirl-16
Summary: Cammie Morgan does not get nervous about much but the upcoming Valentine's Day has her on edge. Zach has told her he is planning something but she doesn't know what. (Liz will also be part of this story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know I have another story going and I am about to have three going but plot bunnies keep popping up and I can't deny them because they are driving me CRAZY! So this is a Gallagher Girl fanfiction and I have been given good feedback from my friends so without further ado! I present…..Be Mine. Also please read and review!**

"Can I be allowed just one normal year?" I ask my best friend Macey McHenry as we walk along the snow covered campus of Cambridge University.

"Oh gosh," she replies, "What happened? New weird ass assignment?" 

"Surprisingly enough no…Zach told me he has something planned for Valentine's Day"

She looks at me, shacked. "Ok so A. this is awesome Cam! B. why are you NOT excited, f Preston was doing this, which he better be, I'd be ecstatic!"

"Mace you know me, I don't like things that I'm not involved in planning. Anyway, Valentine's has never been my favorite holiday." I say remembering all the Valentine's plans my dad would make never leaving me out of them.

"Zach is crazy about you and he cares about you a lot, just try it! Besides Valentine's Day is a couple of months away anyways."

I look down at my phone and notice a text.

_Same place – 20 min. need to talk_

_ -Z_

"Gotta go Zach just texted me, probably some new mission," I say before tuning to walk in the direction of his dorm. We really lucked out in going to the same college. Not that we planned it like that or anything….

*Line Break*

After a quick 15 minute walk across campus I am standing in front of Zach's door about to know when the door swings open and instead of seeing the doo I am looking up into Zach's blue eyes.

"Hey there Gallagher Girl, I see you got my text," He says.

"How in the world did you know I was out here?" I ask knowing my foot steps were quieter than a mouse's. Yeah, years of spy training do that to a girl.

"You are always at least five minutes earlier than the time set no matter where you are going or what you are doing. I noticed, so I expected," he says to me with a smirk.

I glare at his smirking face for a second before flinging my arms around him and twisting him until I am sitting on top of him. "So….hi," I say smugly. In one smooth move though he was laying on top of me with that damn smirk back on his lips and a slight laughter in his eyes. He leans down and plants a light kiss on my lips.

"Well as much as I would enjoy spending our time together like this, unfortunately we can't. New mission came in. Our professors have already been informed all you need to do is pack. Be sure to have formal wear as well as everyday there will more than likely be a couple of balls we will have to attend," Zach says.

Just like that we snap back into spy mode.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask trying to gather more information so I have some idea as to what we will be doing.

He smirks and says, "Oh, see that is for me to know and you to find out, remember spy?" He finishes pointing at himself, "All you need to know is that we will be trying to gain intel on a new terrorist threat that no one know anything about. We will posing as boyfriend and girlfriend of two very wealthy weapons families who deal with all sorts of, ahem….'customers,' oh and Liz will be there as will Macey and Bex of course. They will be behind the scenes though so we won't interact with them much….oh and we will be sharing a suite at the hotel we will be living at for the next couple of months."

*Line Break* 

After I pack in the dorm room I share with Macey (she packed for me because for some reason she knows where we are going and yet I have no idea) we meet up with Zach.

"Plane tickets?" I ask assuming we will be flying commercial for this one.

"We come from wealthy weapons manufacturing families, you really think we will be flying commercial? Oh no, you will not be finding out where we are going until we get there Cam," Zach says to me.

Damn, I think, and here I thought I might get to find out but Zach was one step ahead of me like usual which really bugs me.

We finally arrive at the hanger and board the private jet provided graciously by Macey.

"Liz and Bex are already there, you should relax it's gonna be a long flight," Zach tells me.

I sit on the sofa and he sits right next to me so I lay my head in his lap and stretch out so I can get comfortable.

"Sleep Cammie," Zach whispers in my ear as he starts to run is fingers through my hair calming me and slowly making me tired and finally, lulling me to sleep.

*Line Break*

"Cammie, wake up, we are here," Zach whispers in my ear.

I sit up, stretch, and walk off of the plane before I come to a dead stand still. "Zach….please tell me I am wrong and we are not going to be working where I think we are," I say.

"Sorry Cam I can't do that because you are correct in where we are at. Welcome to Paris Gallagher Girl," his voice sounds from behind me, "City of Lights, but more widely known as the City of Love."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been too long. I'm continuing this because I was recommended to a Fanfiction contest on Inkitt so I will be posting all chapters on here and there. I'm very excited to continue and hope everyone that so graciously followed this is excited to see it updated. For anyone reading my Life as the Youngest Winchester fic I will continue that but I am trying to map out where I wanna go, surprisingly enough. Anyone here is the second chapter of Be Mine.**

"You've GOT to be kidding me! Paris!? Why Paris!? Of all the places in the world, Paris!" I yell pacing around the very nice hotel room we have been provided, not that I'd admit this right now. I stare at Macey as she sits calmly on the bed watching me as if this happens everyday...which to be honest, it kind of does.

"Cammie, really, explain to me what is so bad about this? Your cover story is your life, making this a million times easier for you! And when you consider the fact that we are in Paris! City of L-O-V-E, LOVE! You guys are going to get to act like a normal couple. Kissing, holding hands, touring the Eiffel Tower, wandering around Paris! Ugh, is my jealousy showing? Seriously, I hate looking jealous! On Preston it's seriously attractive but on me it's just so ugl-" she stops at the knock on the door suddenly realizing just how loud she was being. "Do you think that could be..." she trails off staring at me.

"There's only one way to find out," I say gesturing at the door.

Macey answers the door and in walks Preston who Macey proceeds to jump on sending them both onto the floor.

Preston laughs as he stands himself and Macey back up then asks, "So jealousy looks good on me, huh?"

Macey's face turns tomato red, "I...uh-well, you see..." she stutters out sending me panicked looks.

"Hey Preston!" I say brightly, saving Macey's ass, as I walk over and pull him into a hug.

"Hi Cammie, it's nice to see you again," he replies.

I roll my eyes, "Seriously? Nice to see you again? You are my best friend's boyfriend, you don't have to be so formal. So why are you here?"

He looks slightly sheepish, "Sorry Cammie, having a politician for a father has drilled social etiquette into me. Even if I am close to you breaking me of that habit is gonna take a while," he glances at Macey, "Unless of course you do like Macey and threaten to break my wrist if I continue and then almost follow through on the threat. And I'm here on Zach's request to keep Macey from interfering too much with you. Right now though Zach wanted me to tell you to meet him outside in two hours, you're going to a restaurant where the terrorist eats. Dress nicely, I've been, it's quite prestigious."

I nervously glance at Macey, "Um, 'nicely', Mace what exactly is that going to entail?"

* * *

><p>At Macey's evil chuckle I now realize I should've ran as far as I could in the opposite direction. Because now here I sit, with Macey standing behind me, my hair done up and makeup coving my face. However, I have not seen myself since we started which is seriously bugging me. As Macey puts the finishing touches on everything and hands me shoes she finally lets me see myself.<p>

I gasp looking at myself in the mirror. The dress I am wearing is a deep blue which compliments my blue eyes, at least they are at the moment, it falls just past my knees with three-quarter length sleeves and a square neckline. My heels are only around 3-inches, which is shorter than anything I would have expected Macey to have me in, and a silver that complements the slight silver reflex in my dress. My makeup is subtle which I appreciate as I really hate too much makeup.

I turn to Macey ready to tell her just how much I love it when a knock sounds from the door. She leans her head toward it telling me to answer it without words.

I walk to the door and open it to Zach standing in a suit that suites him VERY well.

"Wow," he says, a look I can't quite place on his face, "You are so beautiful."

I smile, "I can very much say the same to you."

He smiles in return, "Well," he holds out his arm, "Shall we?"


End file.
